The First and Last Kiss
by Cadao
Summary: Just an excuse to have Rose kiss every Doctor .....Xunashamed grinX don't know if anyone's done this, but....has no point.


Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'

Rose didn't fear him, the Creature, but the knife against her throat was making her nervous. The half-darkness wasn't welcoming, either, neither was the cold.

But the Doctor would be here soon, anyway, so all she had to do was not make an excuse for Knife Guy to slice her throat off. Out.

Something.

The room was large, but it felt as if it was tiny. Enclosed. Rose's mind went into full survival mode, her eyes, ears, everything that was Rose Evelyn Tyler, looking for a way out.

Ice encircled her stomach and hips, growing down her legs. Couldn't move now if he let go.

Light spilled into the room, Rose blinking rapidly to ajust.

"Rose!" Her Doctor, the ninth Doctor, exclaimed.

Her eyes swept around to him, taking in a man with the most rediculas colored coat, one with a scarf that was much to long, and then to hers, the one with the jacket.

"Doctor?" Rose asked, a little dazed.

"Rose..." He looked at the Creature, back at Rose, and was going to step forward when Ten let out a bellow. Rose snapped her gaze around to see Ten rubbing his head. He gave her a small smile.

"Force field." He explained.

"I..." Rose swallowed a lump. Ten and Nine, which meant...these other men, they were all the Doctor. She stifled a giggle. Did he really wear those colourful clothes? He looked like a clown, all he needed was a red nose and big shoes...but he was still handsome.

Just in a bad need of help, is all. He'd looked good in -

"What is the meaning of this?" An older gentleman snapped. Rose felt the knife touch her skin. She didn't move, her gaze stuck on Ten. Two Doctors down she saw Nine give a silent snarl. His eyes were cold, dark, frightening.

"Well, see, I'm actually a friend." The Creature grinned, Rose felt his fangs, and she wrinkled her nose.

"Friend? You have a knife to that young lady's throat." Another Doctor pointed out.

"And I will kill her if you do not answer me something." This time he was looking at a Doctor who looked Asian. "Your the oldest, so you can answer me. Do you love her, Doctor? Not just from that incarnation on, but all of you." The knife left Rose's throat, pointing itself to the Doctor with the Jacket.

Rose moved her head a little, her neck hurt from the position, and the Creature paid no heed.

"You have gathered me from all over time and space for LOVE?" The older gentleman exclaimed.

"Yes." The Last Doctor broke in. "Every one of me."

The Creature didn't believe him, throwing Rose to the older gentleman. "Prove to me you love her, and I won't kill her."

Rose locked eyes with the First Doctor, her eyes large, but not pleading. The Doctor's own eyes went wide, and he whispered, "Impossible."

Rose did love each one of him, even though she only met Nine and Ten - no matter the personality, no matter the looks, he was still the Doctor. And this was reflected in her eyes.

The Doctor frowned. "Do you know what you are getting into?" He asked.

"Love isn't something one can honestly say they know." Rose replied. A twitch of a smile on the Doctor's part.

She kissed him. Somewhere in her mind she registered he looked old enough to be her grandfather but was actually quite younger then the Doctor she had first wanted to kiss.

He jerked alittle, and as he kissed back he changed. Rose felt his lips shift into another man's, but she didn't stop. His smell was different then the First, and she felt something hard against her stomach. She registered it as a recorder before he changed again.

She tasted something extra with the fourth's kiss, and she laughed as she realized it was Jelly Babies. She reached up, her hands grazing that scarf before encircling his neck.

And then he was gone, and they all really were the same man, Rose registered this even though each part of the kiss was different.

"Rose." Her Doctor whispered into her lips. Rose's hug became a clench, and she pushed her tongue into the Doctor's mouth, desperate for more. Her Doctor.

When he changed she wanted to cry, and the Tenth Doctor's part of the kiss was gentle and more loving then Rose felt possible.

The Last Doctor pulled away. Rose opened her eyes, and stated, "Wow."

He laughed.

And that is how Rose became the Doctor's first kiss, and his last. For her, though, it was just the first of many.

And she ended up in the Sixth's Doctor's TARDIS, for reasons they still don't understand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ho hum. I know, it stinks. And I probably got the personality of the First Doctor wrong...whinces I tried.


End file.
